Secret Santa
by Panda1912
Summary: Sick of James and Lily pining over each other, Sirius convinces Remus to rig the Secret Santa draw so the two end up with each other...


**'Cause I'm Jily trash and it's Christmas Eve. Sorry, it's sort of rambly and crappy. It was written sort of in a hurry.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

* * *

James should have known this Secret Santa giving would be a disaster since he drew Lily's name.

It was the second year doing it with the girls as well and last year, he was lucky enough to get Remus. Aside from the fact that the bookworm was easy to buy for, James just felt more comfortable with getting his friend something. At the time, he hadn't known the girls very well. Marlene had gotten him that year and had gotten him some quidditch things, which she confessed to not knowing what they did but he had been over the moon. This year, he was confident that no matter who he got, he'd be able to get them an amazing present.

And then he drew Lily's name.

He spent sometime wondering what to get her. He needed to choose something that didn't tip her off of his... erm... feelings. He finally decided to buy her two things and decide closer to the day what to give to her. Strolling through Hogsmeade, it was easy to see what his 'less- intimate' present would be. Evans had always been a sucker for crazy Christmas jumpers. Slipping into one of the more festive shops, he looked around for a bit. He finally settled on a green jumper with a reindeer on it. He read the tag and was delighted to read that saying the _lumos_ spell would activate flashing lights on the antlers. He was sold and a minute later, so was the jumper.

He decided that for the more 'intimate' present, he would get her an item of jewellery. Another twenty minutes in the jewellers left him torn between a bracelet and a necklace. All that went out the window when he spotted a ring. I was silver, with a small emerald-stone centre. Cliché, maybe, but he couldn't help notice how much it resembled Lily's eyes.

* * *

Lily would've been perfectly happy picking anyone out of the hat for Secret Santa. Unless they were James Potter. So it was just her luck that out of the ten of them, she managed to get him. How was she to pick out something that he would like? She couldn't even decide how she felt about him, never mind what to get him for Christmas.

After wandering aimlessly around Hogsmeade, she decided to get him a woollen jumper. She noticed that he often stole Remus's for their warmth. She roved through the racks before settling on a brown one with elbow patches. She couldn't help but feel uncertain about her choice before reminding herself that it was only 7th year Secret Santa. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't love it.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Marlene asked Remus.

"Will work?" Sirius jumped it. "It already has."

"Are you sure?" Alice chimed in.

"Positive. We've all already confessed to not having either of them," this time it was Remus who spoke, finally answering the question that was asked of him.

"Besides, when has any of Moony's charms failed?" Sirius put in, as if boasting about himself.

"Well, there was that time in 3rd year-" Frank began before stopping short at the sight of the three boys.

They had all whipped their heads around to stare at him meaningfully.

"We promised never to speak about that. Remember?" Remus asked through gritted teeth, quite unlike his usual quiet self.

Frank closed his mouth hurriedly, leaving the four girls confused.

* * *

Bright and early on Christmas Eve, the day for Secret Santa giving, Sirius managed to wake everyone up. They had all decided to stay for Christmas, as they were in their last year. When they were all ready downstairs, presents and all, Sirius began. He gave his present to Alice, who gave hers to Dorcas, who had Peter, who had Mary. So on it went until all presents were exchanged. Except for Lily and James's.

"Look at that," James gulped. "We got each other."

Lily smiled nervously.

"I couldn't decide which to give you, so I decided 'why not both?'," James admitted.

Lily handed over hers first. James unwrapped it before laughing loudly.

"You know me to well," he told her before handing over his.

The look on her face as she saw the jumper was more than he could handle, and burst out laughing. He sobered enough when he saw her about to unwrap the ring. She slipped it onto her finger, her face a picture of pure awe and James wanted to freeze this moment forever. He distracted himself by pulling on his newly acquired jumper. She did the same. He pulled out his wand and she started, startled when he pointed it at her.

" _Lumos_ ," he said and watched as the lights switched on.

As Lily faced him in his new woollen jumper, she decided that she probably did like him.

Christmas was off to a good start already. It was then that they realised that their friends had crept up the boys dormitory stairs to give them some alone time. Or so they thought, before they heard Sirius shout.

"Just kiss her already," before he was shushed by everyone else.

And, as James faced her in her ridiculously hideous Christmas jumper, he decided he would do just that.

* * *

 **Very messy, I'm sorry. I decided to do it very last minute and didn't really have a plot or anything. Plus, I haven't proof read it, so please ignore mistakes!**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays,**

 **Panda1912**


End file.
